Zhufbar
A day's trek from the fallen Karak Varn, Zhufbar ("Torrent Gate") is situated in a deep, steep-sided canyon formed by a thunderous waterfall cascading from Black Water (Khazalid: Drazh Varn) into the river below. Here, thousands of water wheels power huge drop-hammers, crushers, washing pans, drills, bellows, forges, and other machinery. The sounds of rushing water and Dwarf machinery fill the entire canyon, reverberating, from its walls. At night, the entire area glows from the fires of hundreds of furnaces. : : Unlike other Dwarfholds, Zhufbar was established primarily as an industrial centre. The principle shrine of the Dwarf Engineer's Guild is located here. The Guild status is such that the Guildmaster of the Zhufbar Engineers, Grimly Hammerfist of the Barakgrund clan, sits on the King's council. The Zhufbar Engineers are a little more adventurous and innovative than the Master Chapter at Karaz-a-Karak. In fact, much of the heavy industrial machinery used in the other holds were first designed and tested in Zhufbar, especially hydraulic-powered machinery and the pumps used to drain flood mines. Most of Zhufbar's needs for food, clothing, and other day-to-day items are met through trade with other holds and with the humans of the Empire. : : Zhufbar is ruled by King Morgrim Ironforge of the Karangaz clan and his wife, Queen Lenka. Like most noble clans, the Karangaz claim direct descent from Grungni. A shrine to the Ancestor God is found in each of the great caverns of Zhufbar. : : During the Golden Age, Zhufbar had a population of 125,000 - more than one-third that of Karaz-a-Karak itself. However, centuries of war have reduced the population of this proud hold considerably. Heavy iron gates protect the inhabitants of Zhufbar from the Orc and Goblin tribes that infest the surrounding mountains. : : Zhufbar is threatened by greenskins above ground and Skaven below. The constant state of siege has shaped the mentality of the Dwarfs who live here, and most visitors to Zhufbar lodge in the portion of the stronghold that lies above ground. The inner part of the Dwarfhold is open only to fellow Dwarfs and to trust Dwarf-friends - the latter are accompanies by a Dwarf escort at all times. Anyone caught attempting to steal the industrial secrets of Zhufbar is turned out into the bleak, Orc-ridden mountains with no more than a loincloth and a dagger. : Communications A small mountain track heads north-west from the gates of Zhufbar towards the Imperial province of Sylvania. A paved road leads upriver for a few hundred yards, ending at a large iron gate set into the mountainside near the waterfall. Protected by powerful runes, the Grimbar Gate guards the opening to the Underway. From outside, the gate can only be opened by a set of four keys; the King, Queen, Engineers' Guildmaster, and Zhufbar's Gatekeeper, Gorm Barakundi, hold one key each. From the inside, the Grimbar Gate can be opened without difficulty. The gate is constructed to close and lock automatically. Runes of Enemy Detection on the gates' inside give off a reddish glow when Orcs or Goblins are within 30 yards of the gates, to warn of possible ambushes. Over the years, the Dwarfs of Zhufbar have sealed all tunnels leading to the fallen Karak Varn, and any mines opening into Skaven passages. Frequent patrols check that these tunnels remain secure, but the deepest levels of the mines still see frequent clashes with the Skaven. The mineral wealth of the deep mines is sufficient to justify their being kept open despite the Skaven threat. Zhufbar Dwarf Traits & Bonuses * Innovative Tinkerers: The Engineers of Zhufbar tend to be more adventurous and innovative than Engineers from other Dwarfholds. Zhufbar Dwarfs gain a +2 Circumstance bonus to all Knowledge (Engineering) skill checks. Zhufbar Regional Map : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Category:Locations N. World's Edge Mountains Category:Dwarfholds